Time to let you go
by whoopi123
Summary: Mason, finds out about how Brady feels about Mikayla and how Mikayla feels about him. Will he ever let go of Mikayla?


**Hey everybody! One shot on the way...**

* * *

It was still dawn when Brady woke up to practice at the beach. He brought his guitar, his iPod, a machete, a towel, a piece of paper and pen and his extra shirt. He jogged back and forth the shore line. After his run, he went down and started working on his push ups. He got up and down, up and down. He can already feel his arms burn. As soon as he finished his push ups, he flopped on his back to begin his curl ups. 20 minutes later, Brady stood up and began practicing his swordplay on an old tree. He learnt some of the basic moves by watching the guards, and some complex ones by watching either Mason or Mikayla. Brady made a few original moves which he based on what he had observed. When he tried to master one of his moves, he accidentally slipped and got himself wounded. The cut ran from his knee down to his ankle.

"Ahhh, dang that hurt." cried Brady.

He winced in pain, but he managed not to scream or so. Brady got up with his other leg and began walking unsteadily to his spot at the beach. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his injured leg. He sat up and started playing a tune, began writing words to forget the pain. After 10 minutes, Brady finished writing his new song and lay down on the sand with his iPod playing his favorite playlist. Eventually, he fell asleep.

It's already 9:00 am and Mason went up to the kings' room to wake them up for breakfast but he only found Boomer.

_Where's Brady?_

He checked the bathroom, the balcony even under the pool table but found no Brady. Mason went downstairs to form a search party, and surprisingly is now freaking out. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing.

Boomer was awaken from his 'til noon slumber' due to the fuss that was happening in the throne room.

"What is going on here?" Boomer said out loud and caught everyone's attention.

Mason found out that Boomer was already awake so he dashed towards him and began, "King Boomer, your brother's missing"

Boomer not believing just laughed but it didn't last long because Mason really looked serious.

"Okay, okay... We'll look for him" Boomer said. "But first, you gotta bring Mikayla"

"For what?" Mason answered almost immediately.

"So that there will be more guards to protect me and when Brady catches her smell, he'll be coming to us in no time" Boomer spat back.

Mason couldn't argue any further so he called Mikayla and began searching.

"Boomer, what do you think he could be doing?" Mikayla asked trying to figure out where Brady could have been to.

"Uhm, I don't know. Maybe he's at the beach surfing or something..." Boomer said realizing where his brother could have been to.

"Okay, since there aren't much waves in the morning, maybe he's gone to other places" Mikayla said.

"No, I know where to find him" Boomer said leading the way.

Brady on the other hand, has woken up. He tried to stand up but his wound is preventing him. So, he just sat there waiting for help. A few minutes later, Brady already lost a lot of blood, so started feeling dizzy and eventually passed out.

As Mason was cutting through vines, Boomer stopped by a shady tree near the beach. Mikayla packed about seven sandwiches for everyone. While Boomer was reaching for the basket, he noticed a human-like figure lying on the beach. He thought it was just one of the villagers. But he approached it anyway thinking that it could be his brother. As soon as he laid eyes on the figure, he immediately called for Mason, Mikayla and the guards.

"Mason, Mikayla, Muhamma, or anybody" Boomer screamed in fright seeing his brother almost looking pale.

I heard Boomer scream, he sounded like he needed help so I instantly headed back to where he currently eating at. But when I got there, I didn't see him instead I met up with my dad.

"Mikayla, did you hear Boomer?" asked Mason.

"Yeah, I thought he was here" replied Mikayla.

I spotted Mason and Mikayla back at the tree that I was recently at, I automatically called their attention.

I saw King Boomer, as he tried to catch our attention. He was somewhat with somebody, and that somebody looked injured. So my dad and I rushed to where they were. But I stopped on my tracks, when I saw Brady badly injured. _What on earth happened to him?_

"Mikayla, get Muhamma and the guards" commanded Mason.

"Right away daddy" Mikayla said running to the guards who were currently in the forest.

Boomer just stood there ready to take orders from Mason but Mason didn't tell him to do anything because it might make the situation worse than it already is.

Without a minute passing by, Mikayla and the guards arrived. Mason immediately told the guards to take him to the shaman. The guards obeyed Mason's order.

"Will he be okay?" Mikayla asked her father.

"I hope so baby girl, he lost a lot of blood" replied Mason.

"He'll be okay" Boomer said thinking positively.

Boomer was wandering around for awhile and found Brady's stuff.

"Mikayla, Mason!" he called.

"Yes, my king" Mason came with Mikayla by his side.

"Could you help me bring his stuff?" requested the tired king.

Both nodded.

Boomer took Brady's iPod and his wet towel, and Mason brought his guitar and machete leaving Mikayla to bring the piece of paper and pen.

On their way to the shaman, Mikayla was reading the song that Brady wrote. She was surprised that it wasn't about her instead it was about her father.

As they were nearing the shaman's house, they heard resounding laughter and awkward body noises. Mikayla couldn't help but roll her eyes to her imagination.

"What could they be doing?" Mason asked while entering the shaman's house.

Boomer and Mikayla just shrugged in response.

When they arrived at Brady's compartment of the house, Mason, Mikayla and Boomer stood in shock as they saw Brady on a wheelchair surprisingly laughing and hearing the guards perform a sonata with the sound of their armpit musical. It seemed like he wasn't at the brink of death a few hours ago.

I began to shut up when; I saw Mikayla, Mason and Boomer inside the room.

"Guards, could you give us a moment?" said Mason.

"You can take your lunch break now guys" Brady added.

The guards sent their goodbyes to Brady.

Now that they're alone, Mason started asking questions.

"King Brady, tell me what happened to your leg, rather tell me why you left early without letting anybody know?" Mason said calmly.

"Well, it was kinda, uhm, I-I was" he stuttered.

"He went exercising" Boomer said.

"You what? At the crack of dawn? Since when do you get out of bed before 5? And since when do you exercise?" Mikayla asked heatedly.

Boomer noticed his brother losing words so he gave him a look that says 'Should I explain it to them?'

Brady just nodded in response.

"The exercising began on the day, you first rejected him." Boomer said in behalf of his brother. "He though, you will never like if keeps on running away when things get rough"

Mikayla found it awkward for a moment, but turned out to be sweet. She then decided to talk to Brady alone.

"Uhm, Dad? Can Brady and I talk for awhile?"

Mason was starting to learn about how Brady really feels toward his daughter."Yeah, sure thing baby girl, Come Boomer"

When Mason and Boomer went out, Brady began.

"Hey Mikayla..." said Brady.

"Hey Brady, how's your leg doing?" asked Mikayla now sounding concerned about him.

"It got ruined" he said like a beauty pageant contestant who just smudged ice cream on her gown. "Nah, just kidding... It's actually doing fine, thank you" Brady said then laughed.

Mikayla and Brady kept laughing about his response till she remembered the song.

"Oh, uhm, Brady, could you play this song for me?" she asked giving him the piece of paper.

Brady looked at the paper, and smiled. "Sure, let me just get my guitar" he said reaching for his guitar.

Brady told Mikayla to sit on the couch so she can face him while he sings, to which she agreed to.

Meanwhile, Mason was wondering why it took them so long to talk, so he decided to go and check on them. When he opened the door, Brady began.

"Good Noon Kinkow, it is I, your adorable King Brady, here to perform my new song" he said imagining a big crowd.

"Whoo-whoo!" Mikayla cheered.

"Alright, alright, for my opening, this song is dedicated to Mason Makoola. And this is entitled, Daughters!" said Brady

Daughters

I know a girl; she puts the color inside of my world

But she's just like a maze where all of the walls are continually changed

And I've done all I can, to stand on the steps with my heart in my hand

Now I'm starting to see maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do,

And girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So, mothers be good to your daughters too

Oh, see that skin, it the same she's been standing in

Since the day, she saw him walking away

Now, she's left cleaning up the mess he made

So, Fathers be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do,

And girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So, mothers be good to your daughters too

-Brady notices Mason so, he cut it short-

So, Fathers be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do,

And girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So, mothers be good to your daughters too

"Thank you Kinkow" said Brady.

"Wow, that was nice Brady" Mikayla said.

"Thanks!" he said smiling like crazy.

"Uhm, Mikayla, could take me outside, I want to talk to Boomer" requested Brady.

"Sure" Mikayla said pushing Brady's wheelchair leading him outside the room.

When they reached the exit of the shaman's house, Brady called out to Boomer.

"Mikayla" Mason said behind her.

"Yes daddy?" she replied now facing him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" said Mason.

"Yeah, sure" answered Mikayla wondering what he wants to discuss about.

Mason led her to a bench near Brady's room.

"Mikayla, I know I've been so overprotective over you and I know you understand why" Mason started.

Mikayla just sat there listening to what he'll say next.

"I heard Brady singing that song, and it kinda got me. I mean, I've destroyed your childhood, so now, I decided to let you enjoy your teenage years and let you make your own decisions... but that doesn't mean you don't have to ask for my permission to you know, attend beach parties" Mason said meaning every word he said.

"Ahw, thanks daddy" thanked Mikayla.

"And, one more thing, you can date Brady" Mason said. "If you want to" he added.

Mikayla gave him a 'say what?' expression.

"Oh, Hahaha, you think I didn't notice you blushing whenever he compliments you, and the way you look at him, there's just something in it. To tell you frankly, it makes me wonder why you won't give him a hint of how you feel?" Mason said obviously teasing his little girl. "And most of all, I trust him"

Mikayla tried to deny it but it was no use, Mason knew his daughter.

"Thanks daddy, since Christmas is nearing, I won't date Brady, yet" Mikayla smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because it's gonna be my Christmas present for you"

"You made this man happy Mikayla" said Mason happily knowing that he doesn't have to worry about Mikayla for a while.

"But in the mean time, can I hang out with Brady?"

"Sure thing honey"

* * *

**And cut! **

**Here's a one-shot I thought of in the car. I was listening to my John Mayer mix and everything just followed.**

**Hahaha, anyway... hope you enjoyed it, though it's kinda LAME...**

**#zee**


End file.
